New Experiences
by MRSDARRENCRISS589
Summary: Zane has just transferred to Dalton. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**New Experiences**

**Chapter 1**

**Preface:**

Zane and Riley loved each other like nothing else but Riley was to afraid to come out to his family. This made Zane finally leave and decide to go to Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio.

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for almost a year but Kurt had transferred back to McKinley High while Blaine was stuck at Dalton. Their relationship was great besides not seeing each other often.

**Chapter 1:**

Zane arrived at Dalton on Monday morning to get settled before classes started on Thursday. He went to the main office and got his schedule and dorm assignment along with his key and uniform. He walked to Windsor Hall to be greeted by a handsome young man about his hight and age.

"Hi, welcome to Windsor. I'm Blaine. I am the house prefect and will be showing you around for you first week," the boy said offering his hand to Zane.

Zane took the boys hand and shook it. "I'm Zane. I just transferred from Canada. Um I have a question if you don't mind."

"Of course what would you like to know?"

"Well a big reason why I transferred is because I am gay and my boyfriend and I weren't very accepted. Is it different here?"

"I can say by experience that yes it is. I actually met my boyfriend here about a year ago and he went here for a while and people treated us like any other normal couple." Blaine smiled.

Zane let out a sigh of relief. Then followed Blaine up to his dorm.

Meanwhile at Degrassi Riley was having a hard time adjusting to not having Zane around. "Hey Riles whats wrong?" Anya asked her bat guy friend. "Oh nothing just missing Zane." "Well not to put you down but was kind of your choice for him to leave. You knew if you didn't tell your parents soon that he would leave," she said matter of factly. "I know your right its just I would hope we could still be friends but he hasn't even responded to any texts, calls or e-mails since he left. It just sucks" Riley said right as the warning bell rang. "Well Riles we will talk later we better get to class," Anya said giving him a hug then running to class.

**A/N:**

Well there you go chapter one tell me what you think. I really like this story and would love to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Experiences**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Glee also somewhat A/U **

**Chapter 2**

**Zane Pov**

I have been at Dalton for less than 24 hours and already have a crush. I miss Riley but I have to get over him sometime. Blaine is so sweet and super cute the only downside is that he is involved.

I go down to the Senior Commons to chill out and maybe meet some people since I shouldn't lull in my room all day. When I enter I hear a bunch of hellos.

"Hey Zane over here." Blaine calls me.

"Oh hey"

"How are you liking it so far?"

"Okay just a little home sick."

"I understand. Oh by the way this is Jeff, Nick, David, Wes, Thad and Flint they are all in the Warblers with me."

"Hey."

"So where are you from Zane?" They blonde named Jeff asks me.

"Canada I transfered from Degrassi Community School"

""Do you sing?" Wes the Asian asked.

"Not really I am more of a athlete. Eh any of you on the Football team?"

"We don't really have much time for that sort of thing but my boyfriend Kurt used to be kicker at his school." Blaine answered.

**Blaine POV**

While we were all getting to know Zane my phone rang.

"I'll be right back its Kurt"

I hear a chorus of cat calls from the rest of the Warblers.

[**Blaine **_Kurt_]

**Hey**

_Hey what are you doing?_

**Just hanging out with everyone getting to know the new kid Zane**

_Oh Should I let you go then?_

**No it's fine he can fend for himself. Why are you calling whats going on?**

_Can't I just call my amazing boyfriend?_

**I suppose**

_I wanted to know if we are still on for tonight?_

**Of course. I'll pick you up at 6 then we can get some dinner before the movie.**

_Sounds good. I will let you get back to what you were doing._

**Okay. I love you Kurt.**

_I love you too Blaine._

**Bye see you tonight.**

_Bye._

After hanging up the phone I went back to the guys. to notice that Zane was gone.

"Where did Zane go? Did you guys scare him off?" I said sceptically.

"No he got a call from a friend he will be back soon" Thad answered me.

"Why so worried am I going to have to tell Kurt to start worrying?" Wes questioned.

"Haha funny," I dead panned. "I was just making sure you guys didn't run him off. He is nice and has been through a lot. I just thought I could be there to help if he needs it."

"Well just don't "Help" him like you did Kurt" Jeff did air quotes around help.

"Whatever guys well I have to get ready to pick Kurt up I'll see you guys later." I said and went to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it has been so long but I got a message from santana12226 and decided to give you guys a little update. So here you go. Btw I am still on hiatus**

**Chapter 3**

**Zane POV**

I was getting to know the other guys when my phone rang. It was Riley again I had been avoiding him for a few weeks.

"Zane are you gonna answer that?" Jeff asked.

I was quiet at first then told them I would be back and went to the hall.

(**Zane**/_Riley_)

**Hey**

_Oh my god you are alive_

***Zane giggled* Ya sorry about that I was just a little busy with packing and moving and stuff.**

_Well I wanted to tell you how much I miss you and Love you but I have to go the warning bell just rang._

**Ok. I miss you to Riles. I'll talk to you later.**

_Bye_

**Bye**

I hung up and went back to the commons. I heard the guys teasing Blaine "Why so worried am I going to have to tell Kurt he should be worried?" Wes said

"Haha funny. I was just making sure you guys didn't scare him off. He is nice and has been through a lot. I just thought I could be there to help if he needs it."

"Well just don't 'Help' him like you helped Kurt" Jeff said and the rest of the guys laughed.

Right then I decided to return. I was turning the corner when I got knocked to the ground. I looked up and saw those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Oh my gosh Zane are you okay I am so sorry I was just running late." Blaine said holding out his arm to help me up.

"It's okay. Why such a rush?" I asked

"Oh I am running late to my date with my boyfriend." he replied.

"Well have fun sorry if I kept you" I said and walked back to the couch with the other guys. Why was I so sad about Blaine not trying to tell me it wasn't my fault? He has a boyfriend and I just got out of a relationship I shouldn't be thinking this way.


	4. Final AN

A/N:

I am discontinuing all of my stories but if you do want to continue any of them you can write them just please give me credit.

Thanks for all your support over the past few years.

-Chelbey


End file.
